


Освобождение

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: ПродолжениеЗова





	Освобождение

\- Командор?! – чуть громче повторяет Андерс свой вопрос.  
Натаниэль Хоу никак не может привыкнуть, что именно он – исполняющий обязанности Командора. Он коротко кивает, понимая, что это совершенно не отвечает на восклицание мага: какого Архидемона он забыл в казармах, если должен сейчас если не разбирать бумаги Ордена, то хотя бы спать там, где спал последний месяц – в кровати Командора. Хоу поворачивается и направляется прочь. Правда, Андерс увязывается за ним, что-то говорит о каких-то его опытах с формулами заклинаний, увеличивающих степень вреда для порождений тьмы. На самом деле Натаниэль знает, что тот следит дабы он, Хоу, в своем сомнамбулическом состоянии не вошел в косяк или не шагнул вниз с крепостной стены. Он затрудняется сказать, благодарен он магу или нет, - ему просто странно, что кто-то еще заботится о нем, пока он как слепой кутенок тыкается мордой в самолично запертые двери памяти, в попытке их открыть. Ему кажется, что он в ловушке этих замурованных ходов, а нового – нет, и сделать его – сил нет.  
Андерс хватает его за плечо, толкает дверь, пред которой его остановил, и внимательно смотрит ему в лицо. Хоу ведет плечом, скидывая его руку – ее тепло он чувствует даже через наплечник и рубашку, верно, потому что сам больше похож на холодеющего мертвеца -, и проходит внутрь, кидая через плечо:  
\- Рад, что у твоих исследований такие положительные результаты.  
Натаниэль замирает в дверях, а потом, будто бы вспомнив, оборачивается и кивает магу:  
\- Доброй ночи, Андерс.  
Рыжий смотрит на него с подозрением. Хоу надеется, что тот не выдаст никакого глупого вопроса, иначе он просто не выдержит и набьет рыжему морду. Тот так и не интересуется, действительно ли все ли в порядке с Командором, а просто кивает и уходит. И вот за это Натаниэль ему действительно благодарен – за то, что не стал еще раз напоминать об отсутствии Командора в твердыне.  
Николас ушел почти неделю назад.

Хоу не желал думать о том, что чувствует. Он просто растворялся в пустоте и противной, тянущей боли, которой не знал прежде.  
Сперва он врал себе, что Николас – скоро объявится в твердыне серых. Как и почему тот должен был бы вернуться с Глубинных Троп, Натаниэль понятия не имел, но свято в это верил. Он настойчиво убеждал себя, что всего лишь заменяет Командора, пока тот в отлучке. Зачем ему при этом лейтенант, он не понимал, поэтому не передавал Андерсу никакой работы. Он загонял себя делами, всем: от муштры, набора новичков и локализации редких явлений порождений тьмы до вновь выползшей на поверхность политики, в которой сенешаль отказывался участвовать без присутствия эрла, а так как эрла не было, так хотя бы его доверенного лица, Хоу. Натаниэль безумно уставал, но знал, что скоро это все закончится, потому что Николас вернется.  
Потом он стал запрещать себе думать об этом. Вернется-не вернется, а небо не упадет вдруг на землю. Хоу же не железный – столько работы на себе тащить и все время беспокоиться об этой бездушной твари. Андерс безропотно принял на себя обязанности самого Натаниэля, как лейтенанта Командора. Это и в самом деле стал хорошей подмогой, но с другой стороны – такой «разгруз» дал Натаниэлю больше времени на размышления, и то, от чего он так старательно бежал, то и дело возникало перед ним.  
Потом ему стали сниться сны. Он помнил: по спине Николаса, от его нижних ребер, плавно, день за днем, расползалось черное пятно скверны. Создавалось ощущение, что кожа на спине Командора натягивалась, будто на барабане, и становилась прозрачной, являя миру вид гниющей под ней плоти. Хоу не боялся заразиться – он знал, что уже поздно, но прикасаться к этому месту какое-то время опасался: ему казалось, что надави чуть сильнее, и кожа лопнет. Николас только смеялся: «Что-то не замечал я такой нежности от тебя по отношению к Порождениям Тьмы!». Командор был той еще деревенской скотиной, глухой к чувствам окружающего мира, пусть на то у него и были свои причины. Так вот, в своих снах Натаниэль видел, как Скверна расползается по всему телу Николаса, охватывая его спину, грудь, торс, руки и ноги, даже голову… под его, Хоу, прикосновениями с головы Командора сползали седые длинные волосы, измазанные в склизкой жиже… Николас щерил пасть, тянул разом ставшие хищными руки в попытке выдрать ему глотку. Натаниэль отбивался, силился вытащить кинжал из ножен и ударить, но не мог: и не хотел, и Николас ему всячески мешал. Эта «возня» продолжалась часами, и просыпался Хоу в холодному поту, измученный и похожий на Порождение Тьмы не меньше, чем Командор в его кошмаре. Появлявшийся под его дверью, казалось, вместе с рассветом Андерс, задумчиво кривил губы и заставлял его выпить пару настоек, чтобы Хоу «всех новобранцев своим видом не распугал». Тот пил, несмотря на то, что старания мага хоть и имели эффект, но недолгий. Натаниэль с безразличием отмечал, как осунулось его лицо, запали щеки и острее стали все черты.  
Через месяц после того, как Николас ушел на Глубинные Тропы Хоу перестал бриться, чтобы не натыкаться в зеркале на свое отражение – так напоминавшее Николасу единственного мужчину, которого тот любил. Натаниэль не собирался думать о том, что упрямый орлесианец, не ждавший от мира ничего хорошего, в конце концов, получил то, что хотел – покой и смерть в объятиях воспоминаний.

Хоу так и не смог заснуть. Он вслепую сунул ноги в сапоги, закутался в одеяло, поленившись поискать в темноте верхнюю одежду, и отправился на стену, подышать воздухом. Была холодная зимняя ночь. С неба крупными хлопьями падал снег – это было видно и в прорези бойниц башни, в которой были комнаты Командора, аккурат над казармами Ордена. Когда Хоу вышел наружу, в лицо ударил злой колючий ветер, и Натаниэль инстинктивно запахнулся плотнее. Из-под ног послышалось неодобрительное мяуканье. Это был кот Андерса: где маг его только нашел-то! Оторвать владельца от питомца или наоборот, если только тот сам не отправлялся погулять, было невозможно практически с первой минуты их знакомства, а потому животное так и прижилось в Башне Бдения.  
\- Кто тут у нас? – послышался откуда-то со стены голос мага: закутанный в свою мантию, в кружащем снеге и тенях ночи – его было непросто заметить. Или же Хоу настолько растерял бдительность? – Ах это Командор.  
Кот мявкнул снова.  
\- Иди сюда, сэр Ланселап, - позвал Андерс: судя по шуршанию одежды, маг то ли запихнул кота за пазуху, то ли вытряхнул из-за пазухи что-то вкусненькое.  
\- Почему ты не спишь? – спросил Хоу.  
\- Думаю, потому же, почему и ты.  
\- Я серьезно, Андерс, - Натаниэль подошел ближе.  
\- На самом деле, мне действительно сегодня просто не спится. Ну и год назад я сбежал из Башни в последний раз, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Задумался, о свободе.  
\- Ты променял Башню Магов на Скверну. Это, по-твоему, свобода?  
Маг улыбнулся чуть шире:  
\- А ты ни черта не изменился, Хоу.  
\- Андерс…  
\- Ты свободен, пока ты свободен, - маг шагнул ближе и внезапно сунул Натаниэлю в руку какую-то флягу. Тот от неожиданности вцепился в оную.  
\- Ты – серый страж, Андерс, - сообщил Хоу.  
\- Ты тоже, - отозвался тот. – Но ты прав, поздно уже. Пойду я.  
Он прошел мимо, прокомментировав свой «дар»:  
\- Хорошо согревает. Только много не пей.  
Натаниэль укутался еще плотнее и стал стоически ждать, когда болтун исчезнет в черном проеме входа в башню. Но там-то он и замер снова.  
\- Знаешь, Натаниэль, - вздохнул Андерс, - Николас не вернется. Оттуда – не возвращаются. Отпусти.  
И исчез.  
Хоу потоптался на стене еще пару минут, сделал глоток из фляги и, ругнувшись – Андерс, похоже, стянул у Огрена огненный виски, так обожгло гортань, - вернулся к себе.  
Было холодно. Стены комнаты напоминали своды Глубинных Троп. Тяжелый «мертвецкий» сон пришел только под утро. Кажется, Андерс разбудил его стуком в дверь как только он сомкнул глаза.

Через пару дней из Денерима прибыли недобрые вести: из входа на Глубинные Тропы, за озером Каленхад, полезли твари. На этот раз, у событий даже имелись очевидцы. Так вот они утверждали, что среди порождений была парочка говорящих. У одного из них на щите был намалеван замазанный кровью и слизью грифон. В приложение к официальному письму Короля Ферелдена, просившего Стражей устранить беспорядки на Севере, писала и Королева с настоятельной просьбой сделать это поскорее: вероятно, Алистера, совершенно не созданного для трона, отчаянно рвало к своему призванию – рубить порождений тьмы.  
Хоу и сам хотел выступить в тот же день, но та часть его сознания, которая отвечала за логику и прагматичность, подсказывала, что это – просто невозможно. Ему нужно было выбрать людей, подготовить их, закупить провиант. На это уйдет пара дней.  
Натаниэль еще раз пробежал глазами письмо, споткнувшись о «щит с изображением грифона» и говорящих порождений тьмы, и поднял взгляд от бумаг. Сидевший напротив Андерс, уже успевший прочитать это письмо, смотрел на него без единой эмоции на лице.  
Хоу так и не задал ни одного глупого вопроса; просто назвал имена стражей, которые войдут в состав экспедиции, а после ужина направился к Вэрелу, обговорить все, касающееся его отсутствия в Башне.

Натаниэль не собирался спать этой ночью – знал, что не сможет сомкнуть глаз. Он только и думал о том, что порождения тьмы, должно быть, на кусочки растащили Николаса, раз по рукам пошли его вещи. Или он сам стал порождением раньше, чем добрался до них. Или он согласился со словами Архитектора… Одна догадка была другой хуже.  
В тишине время текло смолой.  
Внезапно, дверь его комнаты скрипнула. Натаниэль подобрался, хватаясь за кинжал, но вдруг зазвучал голос:  
\- Прежде, чем ты решишь в меня что-то кинуть, помни – я такой один!  
\- Андерс, какого Архидемона! – кинжал Хоу отпустил, но с кровати продолжил подниматься, однако, не преуспел – маг возник рядом и с силой надавил ему на плечо, заваливая обратно на кровать и падая на него. – Что происходит, твою…  
Вопрос Натаниэля Андерс задушил поцелуем – тот не успел даже зубы сомкнуть. Хоу попытался его оттолкнуть, но маг был не лыком шит – предусмотрительно зажал руки командора своим весом между их телами, схватил его за затылок, не давая отстраниться, и настойчиво продолжал безответную ласку. Он совершенно точно не был пьян. Может, это какое-то зелье… Он Андерса шла ощутимая волна жара – будто он горел. Хотя, казалось бы, о Хоу можно было бы потушить тысячу пожаров. Однако, маг не отстранялся, настойчиво требуя ответа. Натаниэль сам не понял, как отозвался на ласку, но понял, что Андерс своего добился, когда тот позволил ему отстраниться, чтобы дать им обоим отдышаться.  
\- С ума … сошел? – не без труда поинтересовался Хоу.  
\- Давно уже, - ухмыльнулся рыжий, наклоняясь к его шее и вцепляясь в нее чуть ли не зубами…  
Этот «поцелуй» был жестким, Натаниэль знал, что останется след, но ошеломленный происходящим и ощущением хлынувшей по телу в горячке возбуждения крови, и не подумал сопротивляться. Маг оторвался на секунду, лишь чтобы тут же продолжить чуть ниже… он точно вел дорожку по шее к ключице. Его руки скользили вдоль тела Хоу, сминая одежду и кожу, и, в конце концов, оказались под рубашкой, а через секунду он почувствовал обжигающие пальцы под краем подштанников. Андерс сполз с него, задрал его рубашку и принялся целовать грудь.  
\- Что ты … - но отвечать тот точно не собирался: его губы и зубы сомкнулись на соске распростертого под ним мужчины, и Хоу не смог сдержать тихого стона и подумал, что вопрос был откровенно глупым.  
Ладонь мага накрыла его все еще расслабленную плоть и ласково погладила, так и оставшись там приятной тяжестью. Андерс продолжал спускаться поцелуями ниже и ниже, по торсу Натаниэля, то целуя, то вылизывая… и тот чувствовал, что его усердие были вознаграждены – жар разливался по телу, скапливаясь внизу живота. И его член уже красноречиво упирался в ладонь рыжего. Тот сомкнул пальцы вокруг напрягающегося органа, плавно провел несколько раз вверх-вниз и надавил большим пальцем на головку, заставляя Хоу глухо выдохнуть и чуть ли не поддать бедрами.  
Уговаривать Андерса явно было не нужно – он тут же спустился еще ниже и провел языком по члену Натаниэля. Тот стоически промолчал, вцепившись пальцами в простыню, но маг ухмыльнулся, обдавая своим дыханием чувствительную плоть, и Хоу не выдержал: в конце концов, не он затащил рыжего сюда, так пусть получит то, зачем пришел, - и накрыл его затылок своей ладонью, заставляя продолжать. Андерс тут же взял напряженную плоть в рот и принялся медленно, посасывая, вбирать ее глубже. Натаниэль только и смог выдавить глухое:  
\- Ох, Создатель…  
Маг чуть отстранился и тут же начал опускаться снова, на этот раз беря глубже. Хоу чувствовал, как его тело стало похоже на струну, которую Андерс осторожно натягивал, ведь чуть сильнее – и порвется. Он двигался губами вверх вниз, скользил по напрягающемуся с каждой секундой все больше члену языком, с каждым следующим движением вбирая его все глубже, позволяя Хоу скользить головкой по гортани, дальше, чуть ли не в глотку. Натаниэль не помнил, когда не выдержал этой безумной игры и стал просто трахать рот мага, придерживая его голову обеими руками. Он не смотрел вдоль своего тела, отказываясь осознавать, что все это происходит в реальности, полностью отдаваясь ощущению проникновения и не думаю ни о чем. Напряжение копилось в его теле и, наконец, разлилось пьянящим наслаждением и негой. Хоу дергано выдохнул, кончая. Все его тело расслабилось и, видимо, это позволило Андерсу отстраниться. Натаниэль протестующе бросил какое-то ругательство, не желая покидать томительный жар такого сговорчивого рта, но маг не внял, а только ухмыльнулся.  
Судя по всему, Андерс дал ему несколько мгновений оправиться, а потом, вытерев не попавшую в его рот сперму с живота Хоу и приведя в порядок его одежду, устроился рядом, обняв Натаниэля поперек груди и уложив на нее свою голову. Хоу чувствовал, как ему в бедро упирается напряженный член самого мага, но никак не стал это комментировать, предпочтя поинтересоваться другим:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Спи, Хоу, - заткнул его Андерс.  
Время потекло в тишине. Маг размеренно дышал, каким-то неведомым образом распределив свой вес так, что Хоу ощущал лишь приятную тяжесть, а не необходимость скинуть его с себя. Было тепло и тесно. Два ощущения, по которым Натаниэль, сам не отдавая себе отчета, весьма скучал. Стены комнаты более не напоминали осклизлых сводов пещер.  
Это было неправильно. Наверное, он не должен был…  
\- Ты что, собираешься спать здесь? – растерянно поинтересовался он.  
\- Именно, - Андерс слегка поерзал головой по груди Хоу, точно кот.  
\- Но…  
\- Моя постель уже остыла. А я ненавижу спать в холодной постели.  
\- Ты …  
\- Спи, Натаниэль, - Хоу почувствовал, как маг улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслями, натягивая на них одеяло повыше. – Спи.  
Натаниэль замолчал, а через несколько минут начал проваливаться в сон.  
В эту ночь сны ему не снились.

Они проспали и первых петухов, и завтрак, и построение, которое вообще проводил, видимо, Вэрел. С утра Хоу попытался отчитать Андерса за его поведение, но вместо выражения какой-либо вины и объяснений, маг развернул его лицом в подушку и ласково взял.  
Потом, когда они отдышались и Хоу снова раскрыл рот, чтобы задать свои вопросы, а не попросить «Да оттрахаешь ты меня уже наконец?!», Андерс ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ты свободен, пока ты свободен. Есть только одна загвоздка: ты можешь быть свободным, только пока жив.  
Натаниэль промолчал, а чуть позже, когда маг уже успел спуститься в казармы, одеться, пригнать к нему служанку с завтраком, узнать, что происходит в их расположении, и вернуться к нему с докладом, привлек его к себе и поцеловал уже сам. Архидемон с ним, с этим упертым наглецом. Пусть получает, что хочет.


End file.
